


Вернуть Дирка Джентли

by marla666



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marla666/pseuds/marla666
Summary: Вероятно, умирать еще слишком рано. Дирк расстроится.





	

Он больше не ночует дома, хотя эту раздолбанную квартиру и домом-то сложно назвать. Фара говорит: опасно. Они убирают всех, кто в курсе этой истории. Они убирают всех, кто вообще в курсе чего-то.

Тодду было бы даже плевать, если бы не Дирк. Точнее — его отсутствие. Тодду кажется, что он сходит с ума. И даже не из-за внезапных приступов парарибулита, хотя болезнь и проявилась весьма некстати. С собой у него есть немного таблеток — ровно столько, чтобы продержаться еще пару недель. Но таблеток, способных приглушить отчаяние из-за исчезновения Дирка, не существует.  
Что они вообще там с ним делают? Какие чертовы эксперименты проводят?

Тодд умирает от собственного бессилия и бесполезности. Ему даже выходить из дому без сопровождения нежелательно, особенно в свете последних событий. Но он терпит, что еще остается.

С нетерпением ждет новостей.

С ужасом ждет новых приступов.

Фара, одно только Мироздание в курсе, как именно, с какой-то феноменальной скоростью успевает перетаскивать их маленький штаб в новую квартиру каждые сутки. Они не слишком много общаются.

«Ты в порядке?»  
«Да, в полном. Что-то узнала про Дирка?»

В ответ Фара обычно качает головой, а Тодд — вздыхает. Вычеркивает в голове еще один день.

Прошла только неделя, но ему она кажется бесконечностью. Тодд на постоянном повторе думает: а как же Дирк? Насколько же для него растянулось все это время?

Они держат связь с Амандой, которая исправно звонит раз в день с таксофона на специальный мобильный, защищенный от прослушки. Фара говорит: вам пока не стоит видеться, не беспокойся, с ней все в порядке.

Аманда повторяет то же самое, и Тодд ей верит. Будто у него есть выбор.

«С ней все в порядке, — говорит он себе в качестве оправдания за постоянные мысли о Дирке. За бесконечные мысли только о Дирке. Дирк, Дирк, Дирк. — Мне не стоит беспокоиться».

Тодд так и не рассказал сестре о приступах. Сейчас не время, да и Аманда все равно не поверит. Или наоборот — воспримет все слишком близко к сердцу. Ни тот, ни другой вариант не выглядит перспективным.

Его ужасает вариант развития событий, в котором однажды он не успеет принять чертовы таблетки. Просто не сможет. Дирка, вероятно, спасет Фара, но Тодд этого так и не увидит. От одной мысли об этом его начинает трясти.

Он так и не извинился перед Дирком за то, что назвал его чудовищем. Он не сделал так много всего и так много всего не рассказал. Вероятно, умирать еще слишком рано. Дирк расстроится.

Эта мысль помогает Тодду дотянуться до заветного пузырька, когда он тонет.  
Горит.  
Замерзает.  
Лежит, задыхаясь от тяжести упавшего сверху огромного камня.  
Просто удивительно, сколько испытаний больной мозг может подбросить за день. Тодду любопытно, почему болезнь не включает в себя приступы в виде шквала приятных ощущений. Это было бы, по крайней мене, справедливо. Но у Вселенной свои понятия на это счет.

В конце концов, думает Тодд, он это заслужил.

Так что он просто ждет момента и возможности действовать.  
Спустя какую-то вечность этот момент наступает. Проходит лишь неделя, судя по календарю в телефоне, но для Тодда она кажется целой жизнью. Ужасной и пустой жизнью без Дирка.

— Нашла, — говорит Фара еще с порога. — Действовать нужно быстро. Но ты, конечно, можешь остаться здесь.  
— Черта с два, — отвечает Тодд. — Я в деле. Мы же команда. Холистическое детективное агентство и все дела.  
— Тогда пойдем, нужно тебя кое с кем познакомить, — понимающие кивает Фара и, подхватив заранее собранный рюкзак, выходит за дверь.

Тодд ненадолго замирает посреди гостиной очередной съемной квартиры. Глубоко вздыхает. Ему страшно по слишком многим причинам, чтобы пытаться упорядочить их в голове. Но Тодд рад, что все сдвинулось с мертвой точки. Он проверяет наличие таблеток в кармане, хватает куртку и решительно направляется прочь, во внешний мир.

Возможно, Тодд до сих пор ничего не понимает в знаках Вселенной, но точно уверен, что должен сделать сейчас. Вернуть себе Дирка Джентли.


End file.
